Group Gazers Camp Craziness
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Group Gazers.


"Yeah have fun! Goodnight!" Chris said while he hangs up talking to Lindsay.

Chris walks down the street to his house at night 2:12a.m.

"Pssst" A creepy guy said with nothing but black clothes on and shades.

"Who...are you?" Chris said worried and looking at the strange guy.

The strange man gives Chris a card to Camp Creek.

"What's this?" Chris asked looking at the card.

The strange man disappears.

"...I really need to get some sleep." Chris said shaking his head and going home.

* * *

**The next day.**

* * *

Chris gets up and calls Lindsay.

"Hey Lindsay! Do you want to go to Camp Creek this weekend?" Chris asks on the phone.

"Sure but only if Dakota comes." Lindsay says on the phone.

"Deal. I'll pick you guys both up today!" Chris says excited.

"Wait..Do you even know where i lived?" Lindsay asks confused.

"No but Ezekiel does. See you later!" Chris says while he hangs up.

Chris gets into his car and picks up Ezekiel.

"Hey Ezekiel we are going camping. Show me where the girls live." Chris demands.

"Sure,eh. Just turn to the next street and the 3rd house down,eh" Ezekiel says pointing.

"Dakota and Lindsay live together?" Chris asks while driving.

"Yeah,eh their roommates" Ezekiel says.

Lindsay comes out with Dakota.

"Hey Chip and Zack!" Lindsay says waving.

"I never camped before! I hope it's fun!" Dakota says smiling.

"Get in the car! The camp is kind of far." Chris says impaciently.

Lindsay and Dakota both get into the car.

Chris drives everyone to Camp Creek.

15 minutes passes by.

"Guys were here! But it looks old and abandoned" Chris says parking his car.

Everyone gets out their camp bags and exits the car.

"Ok so this place is old and abandoned? I think i like camp." Dakota says.

"Why does it look so creepy? I think somebody may have died here!" Lindsay says scaredly and holds Chris's arm.

"If someone died here it makes this place even better." Dakota says with a weird smile.

"Like wheres the cabins,eh?" Ezekiel says acting like he isn't scared.

"I have no clue but let's all stick together." Chris says while he walks up the old sqeakey stairs.

Lindsay screams.

"AAAAHHH! A SPIDER!" Lindsay jumps into Chris's arms.

"I CAN'T STAND SPIDERS! GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!" Lindsay says while she tugs on Chris's shirt in fear.

"Relax. I doubt this place is even haunted." Dakota says while squishing the spider.

"Yeah your right! Sorry everyone!" Lindsay says getting off of Chris.

"Is that our cabins?" Chris says while pointing at a old burnt run down cabin.

"If it is then why are the beds broken and the windows cracked?" Dakota asks Chris.

"Maybe its the new style?" Chris says trying not to freak anyone out.

"Ok! I'm done! Someone take me to the car!" Lindsay says putting her hands up.

"I'll take you,eh. I got you" Ezekiel says grabbing Lindsays hand and taking her to the car.

"What a bunch of babies." Dakota says and sticks her tounge out at them.

"Hahaha...yeah...so umm..i wonder when this place was built." Chris says while looking around the cabin.

"From my guess, over 500 years ago. I bet maybe some ghost haunt this place at night." Dakota says winking at Chris.

"Please tell me that was a joke..."Chris says with fear.

"No. I'm serious. Maybe someone could of died her and their seeking their revenge." Dakota says with a creepy voice.

Lindsay and Ezekiel scream very loud.

"AAAAAHHHH HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Lindsay screams.

"DAKOTA! CHRIS! HELP!" Ezekiel screams.

"Oh crap! Let's go!" Chris said grabbing Dakota and runs.

Dakota and Chris run to see Ezekiel and Lindsay.

"Woah guys what happen!" Chris shouts in fear.

"Did someone die? Or did you see a ghost?" Dakota says creepily.

"Our car is GONE! It's been stolen! This is exactly where we parked because Ezekiel left his hat on the ground!" Lindsay says about to cry.

"Yeah! Someone stole our car,eh!" Ezekiel says on his knees.

"NOT MY CAR! ARE WE TRAPPED HERE?" Chris shouts in anger.

"Relax everyone! We can just walk! No worries! It's not night yet." Dakota says unscared.

"Yeah! Let's all walk!" Chris said trying to calm down.

The clouds start blocking the sun.

"Like the sun disappeared,eh! I think the worlds ending." Ezekiel said pointing.

"Those are called clouds. The clouds are just blocking the sun to make it darker. Chris explains to Ezekiel.

"Oh yeah i knew that,eh" Ezekiel says trying to act smart.

It starts raining and thundering.

"Oh look eh,! Free water from the sky!" Ezekiel said happily.

Dakota and Lindsay facepalms.

"That's called rain." Chris explains.

"No dude, it's water,eh! I can tell!" Ezekiel says trying to prove Chris wrong.

"Nevermind! We can't walk while it's thundering and raining!" Chris said facepalming.

"Great! Now we have to sleep on broken beds! With a cracked window! In a haunted place!" Lindsay said angery.

"Theirs only 2 beds." Chris said shyly.

"I guess someone has to share a bed with me,eh" Ezekiel said looking at Dakota and Lindsay.

"I'll sleep outside in my tent i brought." Dakota said while she opens her tent.

"Hey Dakota! Can i sleep in your tent! Please!" Lindsay said with a puppydog face.

"Sure! So then Ezekiel and Chris can have their own broken beds!" Dakota implies.

Lindsay goes into the tent.

Dakota zips the tent so nobody can go in.

Ezekiel locks the cabin door.

"Why did you lock the door bro?" Chris said getting into the broken bed.

"Incase of ghosts or monsters,eh" Ezekiel said putting on his My Little Pony pajamas.

"I hope nothing bad happends." Chris said barrying his face on his pillow.

"Where did you even find this place anyways,eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"Last night some creepy guy gave me a card to go here." Chris says.

Chris gets up and gives Ezekiel the card.

"Wait a sec! Did a creepy guy with black clothes and shades give this to you?" Ezekiel asks in a serious voice.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Chris asks Ezekiel curiously.

"That guy is a terorrist! His name is Harold! At exactly 12 midnight he will bomb this place up! He's wanted!" Ezekiel says shaking in fear.

"We have to warn the others!" Chris says freaking out.

"Like we still have time,eh! It's just 11:45p.m!" Ezekiel says chilled.

"DUDE! That means we only have 15 minutes until were bombed!" Chris says slapping Ezekiel.

"Then let's get out of here!" Ezekiel says running to the door.

"It's locked,eh!" Ezekiel says trying to open the door.

"The doors locked from the outside!" Chris figures out.

"What are we going to do,eh!" Ezekiel panics.

"Maybe if we scream they will hear us!" Chris suggusts.

Ezekiel and Chris start screaming.

Dakota and Lindsay play patty cake while in their tent listening to their ipods.

"They can't hear us,eh!" Ezekiel says.

"Let's break out from the cracked windows!" Chris implies.

"Good idea,eh! But how?" Ezekiel asks curiously.

Chris grabbed Ezekiel and pushed him out the window.

Ezekiel lands on the hard ground.

"That hurt,eh!" Ezekiel said while he rubs his head.

Chris jumps out of the shattered window.

"Good for you! There's the tent! Let's go!" Chris says.

Chris runs and leaves Ezekiel behind.

"Wait for me,eh!" Ezekiel said getting up in a slow pain.

Chris grabs the tent and pushes it.

Dakota opens the tent.

"What is wrong with you? Are you trying to give Lindsay a heart attack?" Dakota shouts at Chris.

"Chip! Knock it off! I'm trying to sleep!" Lindsay shouts at Chris.

"We have to get out of here theres no time to explain! Follow me!" Chris shouts back as he grabs Dakota and Lindsay.

Ezekiel comes running towards them.

"A terorrist wants to bomb us,eh" Ezekiel shouts.

"NO! HOW ARE WE SOPOSED TO GET OUT OF HERE?" Dakota yells.

"We got exactly 8 more minutes!" Chris said while checking his watch.

"We can't just walk! Theres mud everywhere! Even if it's not raining anymore." Lindsay complains.

"Who cares? We need to leave before we die!" Dakota says comfronting Lindsay.

"Like, why don't we just call someone,eh" Ezekiel implies.

"EZEKIEL! That's a great idea!" Dakota says happily.

Dakota hugs Ezekiel.

Ezekiel sniffs Dakotas hair.

"Your hair smells delicous,eh" Ezekiel says.

"Umm..right" Dakota says as she backs away from Ezekiel.

Lindsay grabs her cell phone and calls Noah.

"Noah! Please come pick us up from Camp Creek! Please!" Lindsay says panicing on the phone.

"Ugh. Where's your car?" Noah says while he reads a book.

"Someone stole it! Please help us! Or were all going to die!" Lindsay yells on the phone.

" . But you have to pay me." Noah says then he hangs up.

"Noahs coming! EEEEP!" Lindsay says putting away her cellphone.

"We have 4 more mintutes until this place bombs." Chris implies

"He better come quick! I'm too young and pretty to die!" Dakota says worried.

"I never had my first kiss yet either,eh" Ezekiel says looking smugged at Dakota.

"I never kissed a movie star! Or an actor!" Dakota complains.

"Just imagine Ezekiels a movie star and kiss him before we die." Chris says in a noah voice.

" Please Dakota,eh" Ezekiel says looking in Dakota's eyes.

"Oh what the heck! I'm going to die anyways!" Dakota says looking at Ezekiels eyes.

"We have exactly 2 mintutes left!" Lindsay shouts.

Ezekiel and Dakota are 3 inches away from eachothers lips about to kiss.

A red mustang curves up right in front of them.

"Come on slow pokes! I have work tomorrow!" Noah yells as he honks the car.

"YAY!" Dakota says as she runs to the car.

"Just my luck,eh" Ezekeil says with a frown as he walks to the car.

Everyone jumps in the car.

"STEP ON IT NOAH! WE GOT 20 MORE SECONDS!" Chris shouts.

Noah backs up the car and speeds away from the camp.

Noah drives to his house.

Everyone gets out of the car.

"EEEP! Thanks" Lindsay says as she hugs Noah.

"You owe me." Noah says with a straight face.

Lindsay kisses Noah on the cheeck.

"Ok you owe me nothing." Noah says trying to hide a grin.

"Speaking of kisses,eh, Dakota?" Ezekiel says with a creepy grin.

"No." Dakota says as she enters Noah's house.

Ezekiel facepalms.

Lindsay,Noah,Chris, and Ezekiel follow Dakota and enter Noah's house.

Dakota sits on the couch and turns on the t.v

**Breaking News: a Terrorist named Harold has blown up Camp Creek. If you see him, contact the police immidently.**

"Wow. You guys weren't lying." Noah says with surprize.

Everyone but Noah nods.

"Now get out of my house, it's over 12a.m!" Noah shouts.

"Drive us to our homes and you got a deal." Dakota demands.

"Fine." Noah says with a shrug.

Everyone goes back into the car and Noah drops everyone back at their house.


End file.
